What no eyes see
by packman23
Summary: My first fanfic. A young boy sets out to discover the truth about his ancestors, only to discover that he must save two worlds from a force that no eye can see. Rated T because it's my first time
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts

_AN:_ This is my first fanfic. It's based on a boy Jacob (an OC of mine) and his discoveries about his family. I am not good at summaries but please don't forget to review.

_(Disclaimer: I Don't own fairly odd parent or its characters which belongs to Butch Hartman. What I do own is Jacob and the story)_

Chapter 1: Ghosts

"_Mr. and Mrs Desmodia You have here by been invited to the funeral of your dear deceased Uncle and are required to attend if you wish to be included in his will. Signed A.S. Strikeman (lawyer to the deceased)"_

It seemed strange to Jacob that a letter of this kind should be sent to his family when he had never even known that he had a great-uncle before. His parents had never even shown him any pictures of his extended family and did not like to mention anyone from _**that**_side of the family.

But that letter was what brought Jacob to the cemetery of some run down little town in California. It was raining heavily, obscuring Jacob's vision almost entirely. Yet as the rain began to lighten Jacob pushed his ginger hair out of his eyes and began to let them wander away from the vicar to the people around him.

"He was a kind and caring man"

Jacob wasn't listening, his mind focused on the people surround him. The graveside was crowded; Jacob's great-uncle must have been quite well respected.

"A great man who gave much..."

Jacob's eyes passed over a group of people in boring grey suits, who looked like they'd never set foot outside before or cared about anything beside paperwork.

"And asked for little in return."

A group of five people were the next thing Jacob noticed. Each of them in identical black traveling cloaks. They seemed out of place. Almost like a distorted reflection.

"Ashes to ashes"

A black cat darted through the crowd; stopping at the feet of a man who stood apart from the others. He held a large umbrella to keep the rain off the designer suit he wore underneath his large black coat. Jacob blinked it must have been a trick of the light but the mans skin seemed oddly... Blue!

"Dust to dust"

The man turned his head to look at Jacob his cold green eyes seemed to see straight through the small boy with a mess of red hair; straight into his soul. The eyes were calm, unwavering in their gaze; but they were the kind of eyes that belonged in a graveyard.

Empty eyes.

Emotionless eyes.

Lifeless eyes.

The man with the umbrella glanced across the mass of people at the side of the grave. He sighed; life just wouldn't be nearly so interesting without the man they were burying today. He continued to gaze out over the mourners his eyes coming to rest on a small, thin boy at the front of the audience. The man contemplated the boy for a second; ginger hair, green eyes (very near his own in colour but slightly brighter), and pasty pale skin. He looked down at the cat rubbing against leg and smiled as warmly as he could manage.

"It looks like this could be interesting after all"

And without waiting for the end of the funeral (a mere formality in his mind) the man turned on his heel and, followed by his cat, strode out of the cemetery and disappeared into the rain.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, trying to squint through the impenetrable veil of rain; but it was impossible. The man had left no trace of himself; it was for all the world as if there had never been a man standing there. In fact Jacob's vision had now become so obscured that the people around him appeared to be nothing more than ghosts. He sighed, now he couldn't even see the person next to him. Somewhere, it seemed very far away, he heard the vicar finish his speech. He sounded bored, as if he had made this speech a thousand times before and no longer cared if anyone was listening.

As the funeral drew to a close most people began to disperse, hurrying out of the downpour, to safety of their cars, as quickly as they could. Jacob, on the other hand, immediately felt curious; what kind of person would of dragged so many strange people across the country in the act of death?

Despite the rain Jacob began to head in the opposite direction to the crowd; he moved slowly towards the grave. Just what kind of man had his great-uncle been, even his name would be a start. As Jacob reached the grave he knelt down to read it. Despite having just been filled ,the grave seemed to already be covered with ivy; as if it had been waiting for a long time for the man who had just been placed in it. Jacob shuddered at the thought but still began to clear the vegetation from around the grave, until it was nearly clear. He had to lean close to read the intricate style of writing inscribed on the headstone:

_In loving memory of_

_**Timmy T. Turner**_

_There are more things in heaven and earth, than are drempt of in your philosophy._


	2. Chapter 2: Out of place

AN: Chapter two's up. This is where it becomes an FOP fanfic, instead of just a generic fanfic.

_Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns everything in this except Jacob and the story idea (they're mine, all __**mine)**__._

_Disclaimer 2(The Sequel): all similarities to real people and events are entirely coincidental (It's a story about __**Fairies**__ for goodness sake)._

Chapter 2: Out of Place

Jacob reread the inscription twice, what was with that strange quote and who would want to have it on their grave. He was just about to pursue this train of thought when he heard a voice from behind him.

"It's so sad. We barely had a chance to get to know him."

The voice sounded upset and Jacob turned to see the speaker. A young couple stood behind him staring down at the grave. They obviously dyed their hair, the woman's was pink and the man's green, no one had hair that colour. The woman was the one who spoke, she was gazing down at the grave despairingly, as if not really seeing it.

"And now he's gone" She sighed, it was one of the most despairing sounds Jacob had ever heard. The woman bent down to the grave; Jacob seeing he would be in the way, crawled slightly to the right, away from the grave. The woman placed a white flower, unlike any Jacob had ever seen, at the foot of the grave. The man stepped forwards next, he just looked confused and was obviously on the verge of tears. He was turning something over in his hands and looked distracted. When he spoke Jacob could almost feel the despair radiating off him.

"He was a great kid, he..." The man trailed off and just stared at the grave. Then suddenly, he removed his hood and knelt down in the rain and the mud sobbing. He placed what he was carrying carefully on the grave and Jacob saw it was a small pink hat.

"You might not need this any more, but we thought... well... um..." He trailed off again before bursting into tears yet again.

Jacob had never seen anyone look so miserable and was about to speak when the woman placed a hand on the mans shoulder.

"I think we should go now Cosmo. We'll come back when you feel up to it."

The man nodded and straightened up still sobbing quietly. He allowed himself to be led out of the cemetery. Jacob was left alone sitting by the foot of the grave. He looked up to see a movement in the rain, it wasn't quite substantial enough to be a person,but it was definitely there. Jacob suddenly realized just how ridiculous he must look. Leaping up he ran out of the graveyard to find his parents; feeling, once again, like a little child running from ghosts.

-*-

The next day Jacob Desmodia just sat on his bed. He didn't feel entirely well; which was understandable after he had spent an hour and a half in a graveyard,in the pouring rain, without a coat. But he could get over that. What he couldn't do was stop thinking about what that strange man had said at the funeral.

"He was a great kid, he..."

something was wrong about that

"He was a great kid"

Something he couldn't quite put his finger on

"a great kid"

A bit like all those adults at the funeral they were all strange, out of place. Like some fun house mirror... Too perfect. Too...

"a great **Kid**"

That was the answer. The man was too young. He had looked about thirty, so how had he known Jacob's great uncle, who was at least eighty. Someone as young as that man couldn't have known Timmy Turner as a child... No human could live that long... Could they?

Jacob rolled off his bed and crossed his room. One entire wall of his bedroom was taken up by a large bookcase. Jacob's father was a minor author and as a result thought Jacob should have as large and varied repertoire of books as possible. Jacob searched for a minute or two and soon found the books he was looking for. Cinderella: The fairy god mother in that looked fairly young. Pinocchio: The blue fairy must have been around for ages but still looked very young. After searching through a few more books Jacob sat back on his bed and thought.

What was he thinking? That all the people at the funeral had been fairies? Impossible! Fairies weren't even real.

Even so something was wrong about nearly all the people he had seen at the funeral. He had made up his mind. He was going to find out just who all those people were and why they were at his great uncle's funeral. With this thought in mind Jacob shot out the door and down the stairs to fetch his bike.

On the page of the book on the top of the pile a small winged woman in a blue dress could be clearly seen.

But of course that was just fantasy.

Everyone knows that.

Everyone knows there's no such thing as fairies.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3: More things in heaven

AN: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, especially Oddauthor. This is the chapter where something interesting happens.

_Disclaimer: _私は場所か特性のうちのどれもすべてによってが大きいテレビネットワークに属する彼ら所有しない

Chapter 3: More things in heaven

Jacob had searched all day and was beginning to think his task was impossible. His search for the men in grey suits had gotten him thrown out of seven different major and minor corporations, the people in black cloaks also seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Slowly Jacob's various leads cut off, some abruptly, some after hours of searching. He hadn't noticed before, but now he thought about it the people at the funeral had (for the most part) seemed very clever. It occurred to Jacob that they may well have made themselves untraceable. Jacob sighed, he guessed he should go home; maybe do some internet research tomorrow.

Now, which way to home.

Suddenly Jacob realised he had no idea where he was. Could he recognize any landmarks.

All the streets and roads looked the same, a tangled mass of identical back alleys and side roads, crisscrossing the world like some demented web, knit by one massive demonic spider

Jacob was become frantic. Feeling more frightened by the second, and the spider metaphor wasn't helping his mood. He was terrified, he'd read too many stories where something like this had come before a story twist... usually not a happy one. Jacob stared at the faces of the people around him attempting to find some sort of help in the crowd.

Then he saw it.

A large black cat slinking through the sea of people. He had seen it somewhere before. Where?

At the funeral it had been following that man. The tall thin man with the umbrella. Well it was the closest thing to a plan Jacob had got; Jacob started after the cat. Twisting through the people they left the crowd behind heading down one of the many alleys that wove through the city.

For some reason Jacob felt a need to keep out of sight of the cat. Peering round the corner the cat had just taken, he saw a dead end and facing away from him was a tall man in a dark blue dinner jacket. Jacob slipped round the corner and sneaked as close to the man as he could, hiding behind a box to avoid being seen.

The man turned to face the approaching cat and smiled. From his hiding place Jacob could barely suppress a gasp, it wasn't just the jacket and the umbrella that were blue, everything about the man was: his shirt, his bowler hat, even his skin. Only the shining green eyes broke the harmony of blue that made up the mans entire being. The cat was approaching the man, walking more slowly now but in a decisively uncomfortable manner. The blue man smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You look uncomfortable dear. Is the heat getting to you, it can't be comfortable with all that fur." He was talking to the cat almost as if it was capable of understanding him, Jacob noticed.

The cat simply leapt into a near by dustbin. Jacob waited for it to come out, but instead a tall woman straightened up out of the rubbish smiling dumbly and showing a row of large crooked white teeth. She stretched and sat down on the side of the dumpster and pulled something out of the trash holding it up for the man to see.

"Old boot. Good eatin'. Sure ya don wan' some hon?" Her voice had a stupid quality as well as a southern twang.

She clamped the boot between her feet, her toes curling dexterously around it. Jacob felt queasy surely no one could... But sure enough the woman raised the boot to her mouth and tore the boot apart with her over sized teeth. The man shivered and adjusted his monocle sighing.

"No my dear. I apologise, but, I am unable to join you in your meal." He lifted a walking cane from the ground and smiled warmly. "I will just have to make do with mediocre, regular, average roast beef and gravy, rather than indulge myself in such finery. Please have it all to yourself."

The lady atop the bin smiled and opened her mouth to speak. At the same time Jacob leaned closer to get a better view, knocking over an oil drum next to him. The things that happen next all happened within a fraction of a second. First Jacob regained balance and got ready to run. The man span on the balls of his feet, raising his walking cane like a staff. Next the woman leapt off her seat on the dumpster, forgetting she was carrying the boot. She tripped over her own feet, falling flat on her face.

Jacob tried to run but the man swung his staff. Glancing over his shoulder he saw hundreds of blue tendrils flowing out of the cane heading straight towards him. They wrapped round his legs, round his arms, over his shoulders, pulling him back to the mans feet. The man looked down at him then a smile of recognition flashed across his face.

"You're that Desmodia boy. I remember you from the funeral." He helped Jacob up. "Well since you followed me this far you deserve an introduction. Have you met my wife" He gestured towards the woman, who was pulling herself up and searching around for the boot she had been eating.

"Um... my names Jacob... pleased to meet you"  
The man sneered coldly and Jacob saw that his teeth ended in sharp points. Once again Jacob could barely suppress a gasp. The man stepped forwards and raised his hand in mock gesture of friendship.

"Pleased to meet you Jacob, I must say you came a long way to find us."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you live in Arizona, well welcome to North Carolina."

Jacob spun around staring frantically at his surroundings. While he had been talking to the blue man the scenery around them had entirely changed. He was now standing in the edge of a busy road. Jacob stared around frantically for any sign of a trick.

Then he just lay on the ground and began to cry,

The blue lady saw all this and looked at her husband accusingly. He sighed obviously understanding. He raised his cane and Jacob found the three of them standing in front of his house. Jacob looked up and slowly began to regain his composure, and started to get up.

"We're sorry abou' that kid" The voice startled Jacob and he looked up to see the blue woman extending her hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself to his feet.

Just as Jacob was standing up the man spun his staff and raised it high above his head. Jacob tensed but this time the blue tendrils simply spun around the space next to Jacob and when he looked up the boys bike stood beside him; Jacob had forgotten he had left it behind.

"Just who are you... What did you...?"

"All in good time boy. Right now I think it best if you reunite with your family and forget this ever happened." And so saying he raised his cane once again and blue tendrils engulfed him and his wife.

When Jacob regained vision the man was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4: More things in Earth

AN: Chapter four already? My goodness I rock! But seriously thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope I've made it simple to guess who the characters are. If not where were you!

_Disclaimer: (Do you really care anymore) namtraH hctuB ot sgnoleb lla ti gnihtyna nwo t'nod I (Read it backwards)_

Chapter 4: More Things in Earth

A large brass mirror had hung on Jacob's bedroom wall for as long as he could remember; but as far as he was concerned it had never had any magical power before. However as he stared into it he didn't see his own reflection, instead a huge black cloud engulfed the other side of the mirror and the blue man just visible within a column of infernal blue fire.

Jacob blinked "Is all that really necessary."

"Not entirely. However I believe it coveys my point rather effectively, does it not?" Now Jacob could hear his voice more clearly he had an obviously British accent.

"What is your point anyway?"

"That depends on what you wish to query my boy."

"Well to start with who are you."

"My name is Anti Cosmo, I am an Anti fairy."

Jacob thought about this he had heard part of that name somewhere before. Where?

"I suppose you are wandering what an anti fairy is then Jacob. It's all very simple. In fact the name should be self explanatory. I am an opposite of a fairy."

"But fairies don't exist do they?"

"Of course they do; you humans barely have an imagination, you can not come up with anything vaguely original or indeed accurate in any way. Next question if you would be so kind."

"Okay, so what can you tell me about my great uncle?"

"Timothy? If you really want to know about him; I feel I may be able to find some one else with greater expertises than myself... My dear let us pay a short visit to our counterparts."

Anti Cosmo's wife appeared next to him in the mirror and raised a small stick with a star on the end. Jacob was engulfed in the same kind of tendrils he had seen earlier and he found himself standing in the same graveyard the funeral had been held in.

The anti fairies did not bother waiting for him. The woman, already in the form of a cat, disappeared into the hedges and sped away. Meanwhile the man smiled genuinely at Jacob.

"Well then Jacob follow me."

They set off through the streets of the small town. Jacob had to run to keep up as Anti Cosmo strode through the streets, already acting as if he owned the whole world. After a few minutes Jacob began to feel tired; he had started to get a stitch down his left side. He was just about to open his mouth to talk when the man stopped outside a small house. Anti Cosmo strode confidently to the door and rapped on it three times with his cane. Jacob stared around and realised that the house they had just reached was surrounded by a pale golden shield, he wondered why no one had noticed it before.

Meanwhile the door had opened to allow Jacob to see the person on the other side, he gasped as he recognised the pink haired woman from the funeral. She saw the man on her door step and scowled.

"You! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah... Wanda I was in the area and thought I might drop by to see my dear old friends."

"We are not friends." She stated in an incredibly angry tone, "Now **GO AWAY**!"

"I am afraid not Wanda. I thought you might say something like that so I came prepared. Anti Wanda!"

There was a flash of blue and Anti Wanda suddenly appeared standing behind Wanda holding her wand close to the fairy's neck.

"Now I believe we understand each other; maybe now we talk in a more civilised manner. Come on Jacob."

Wanda stiffened but stood to the side to allow the anti fairy to pass. As Jacob followed he noticed how similar Anti Wanda and Wanda looked, but then again, he shouldn't be surprised, they were probably counterparts. After all for anti fairies to be the opposite of fairies there had to be a fairy they were opposites of.

Wanda was so busy glaring at Anti Cosmo that she only noticed Jacob as he pushed past her; she looked down and then turned to the tall blue man.

"Why did you drag a small boy into this. Isn't the usual evil enough for you? You have to resort to kidnap."

"Oh I assure you Wanda he came of his own free will."

"Don't try to trick me, you're nothing but pure evil."

"As much as this may shook you Wanda, I am capable of good. I am capable of emotions and I am only the opposite of your idiotic husband. I am not _pure evil,_ that is unless you are arrogant enough to assume yourself _pure good_."

"What's the kid doing here then."

"He wants to know about Timmy Turner."

Flash

The green haired man Jacob had seen at the funeral flashed into existence staring around wildly, as if expecting to see the man whose name had just been mentioned. Jacob smiled, his mind clearing of fog allowing a spark of recognition to shine through.

"You two are fairies! You must have been Timmy's godparents as a child; just like Cinderella."

Wanda groaned "We used to have a really nice secret immortal species once."

Anti Cosmo just smiled "Very good Jacob. Very good indeed."

"But what about the men in suits"

"Pixies, dull as dish water. Only care about paper work."

At this point Cosmo leapt at Anti Wanda with a deafening cry of "Let go of my wife!"

"How about the People in black cloaks."

"Wiccans" Seeing Jacob's confused stare he explained "Incredibly powerful magical creatures. They inhabit a different universe so you never would have found them. I'm not even sure what they where doing there."

Cosmo had now become confused and was attempting to beat both Wanda and Anti Wanda with an inflatable mallet. Anti Cosmo raised his cane (possibly a wand) and tendrils shot out separating the three magical creatures.

Anti Cosmo was staring rigidly at Jacob he'd seen something like this before but barely believed it. A human wouldn't of noticed, their attention span was pitifully short, but Anti Cosmo was sure what he'd seen.

It had taken only a fraction of a second but he was absolutely sure. Jacob's eyes that were usually a deep calm green...

Had flashed blue.

**AN: Sorry about all the speech but I needed to get the explaining out the way so I can move on with the story plot**


	5. Chapter 5: Invisible Hearts

AN: Thanks for reviewing Oddauthor and anyone else. I've got most of the boring explaining out of the way so we can move on to the actual story. HERE COMES THE PLOT!

_Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns the whole world. Except my story and Jacob. Rise up and throw of the chains of our Nickelodeon Overlords. REBEL! REBEL! (Please don't or I'll be banned for inciting rebellion)_

Chapter 5: Invisible Hearts

Jacob was confused if fairies were magical then why didn't they seem to notice the huge mass of magic surrounding the house. At least he assumed it had to be magic what else would surround the house of fairies.

Wanda growled angrily, looking ready to pounce on Anti Cosmo and tear him to shreds, but just as she was about to crying began to come from inside the house. Wanda looked startled and disappeared inside, Jacob wondered what was wrong and ran after her. The pink haired fairy had stopped infront of a crib and was trying to calm the baby inside it. Jacob guessed this was a fairy baby, at any rate it was completely surrounded by that glowing stuff Jacob assumed was magic; as the baby continued to bawl Jacob noticed a small localized earthquake beginning. But the fairies seemed completely unphased. Anti Cosmo even began to laugh.

"Now I see. I am glad that my various attempts to kidnap that child failed. It seems like too much work."

Wanda and Cosmo finally managed to calm the thing in the crib and the Earthquake stopped. Jacob couldn't help it he felt incredibly curious.

"What is that thing."

Wanda stood aside to allow Jacob to see past; a small purple eyed, little oval lay in the crib gurgling happily.

"This is Poof. Your great uncle wished him in to existence."  
"But in that case shouldn't he be eighty or something by now."

Anti Cosmo answered his question before Wanda had a chance to speak. "Humans and fairies don't age at the same speed Jacob if we did then-"

"We wouldn't be so pretty." Cosmo butted in, Wanda sighed and turned his mouth into a zip; which promptly closed.

"Wouldn't it be safer not to keep a baby here. I mean, if people find out about him they'll take you all away for experiments."

"MMMM.... HMMMM" Cosmo struggled with his zipped mouth.

Wanda shot her husband an annoyed look, "Well, um... He is a bit of a celebrity being the oldest fairy baby in existence."

"MMM!" Cosmo finally ripped the zip open, "But Wanda you said we couldn't ever go back to Fairy World because it's under quarantine and- MMMM!"

The zip had reappeared and Wanda was looking even more annoyed, Anti Cosmo leaned back in a large comfortable armchair, smirking. "It would appear Wanda that you and your idiotic husband are stuck on this planet for the same reason we are then." He tapped his cane on the ground and a cup and a teapot appeared in midair.

Jacob felt even more confused, "So why are you stuck here then."

Wanda looked at Jacob doubtfully "I suppose I might as well tell you, you'll probably just hear it from him if I don't." She gestured towards the anti fairy. "About ten years ago we were assigned to a kid in Florida for about a year. It wasn't a good placement but it turned out later we'd been lucky. As soon as we went _they _arrived, people started vanishing, things were destroyed, secret military areas where compromised. There were no witnesses and at first we suspected the anti fairies. But the same things started happening in anti fairy world. By the time our kid was deemed happy and we were preparing to head back to fairy world, we couldn't. They had completely taken over."

"Who?"

"The Unseen"

-*-

Far away a creature leaned back in his huge throne; a smile even more unpleasant than Anti Cosmo's most derogatory sneer played across his face. So they were all together, with a small human child; this would be a lot more interesting.

He clicked his fingers, calmly incinerating the messenger who had brought this news; then he summoned another.

"Send out an assassin, and bring me a monitor. I want to watch this one myself."

So saying the creature sank back further into his huge, over cushioned throne and sighed. Soon none would stand against him, how tiresome. Maybe he would have some of the slaves fight for his own enjoyment.

However, at the present time this mattered little, he turned his attention back to the matter in hand.

It was time to rid the universe of his enemies. As it was he was only the lord of The Unseen, but soon. He licked his lips with his long forked tongue.

Soon he would be Vision... Ruler of the universe.

He smiled. He liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6: What the eye sees

AN: I am on a roll. We're about to get to good part where I show my villains for first time.

Thanks to all people who read this and special thanks to Oddauthor for reviewing.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for story, Jacob and Vision (see last chapter.)_

Chapter 6: What the Eye Sees

Jacob's mind was reeling, to think that something as powerful as a fairy obviously was could be beaten by this _Unseen._ It was a sobering thought. He suddenly thought of something.

"Hey! How come no one ever finds you when your house is surrounded by silvery tendrils like that one." He pointed to a strand of magic in the corner. Wanda, Cosmo and Anti Cosmo all looked incredibly confused (which means the latter two didn't even change their expressions). Anti Cosmo however, noticing the blue flash he had seen earlier, stared intently at Jacob.

"What kind of tendrils Jacob."

"The sort that come out of your wand."

Wanda butted in, "But nothing comes out of our wand. We wave them and magic just happens."

Jacob sighed he could tell they didn't believe him. He stared sadly around at the five people in the room... Wait. Five!

A tall figure strode forwards, he looked more like a circuit diagram than a person, made entirely out of green sparks. He raised a fist right above Cosmo's head and prepared to bring it crashing down.

"Look out!" Jacob flung himself at Cosmo knocking him out the way just as the hand rocketed down.

"Hey! What was that for? I-" Cosmo only got that far. The creatures hand hit the ground, wood splintered carpet tore, the chair Cosmo had been sitting on was chopped in half. The fairies looked shocked, that was what told Jacob what had just entered the room. It was an Unseen, as far as the fairies where concerned an invisible force had just tried to kill Cosmo.

The Unseen was obviously surprised too. It spun round and aimed a kick at Jacob, but Jacob saw it coming and ducked out the way. The fairies had by this point regained composure and drew their wands firing at where they assumed the creature to be, however the magic simply passed straight through the monster and Jacob realised to his horror that his opponent was not only invisible, but also immune to magic.

The figure began to advance on Jacob smashing floorboards as he slowly came closer to the helpless boy. It raised its hand once again; using the same technique it had used to try and kill Cosmo. But Cosmo and Anti Wanda had some how worked out where the Unseen was. Or maybe they had just seen a nickel; either way they leapt at it and the Unseen was knocked off his feet and came crashing to the ground, the impact knocked the creature unconscious.

By now the fairies had all drawn their wands were circling the room. Jacob raised his hand to get attention.

"Don't worry its not getting up any time soon."

Cosmo looked stunned "You can see that thing."

"Yeah. Why? can't you?"

"No that's why they're called _The Unseen_. Duh!"

Anti Cosmo smiled widely, he had been staring straight at Jacob for the past few minutes and had noticed that for all the time the unseen had been in the room Jacob's eyes had been bright blue.

"Just as I suspected, Jacob has the ability to see magic. That could be very useful to my plan."

Wanda glared at the anti fairy, her suspicions confirmed correct; at least in part, "Whatever your planning. You can't use Jacob for world domination." She pulled the boy away from the aristocratic blue man.

"Oh, nothing so cliché, nor so evil Wanda, you always were suspicious of me; though not without good reason I suppose. But no my plan is merely for the liberation and improvement of not only my world but yours as well. So if we could continue without any further delays."

With those words he and his wife raised their wands and the four fairies and Jacob were transported to the central square of fairy world. From this area the group could clearly see the main palace of fairy world; that was presumably where the lord of The Unseen was.

-*-

Vision smiled; he had spent the last few minutes enjoying the feeling of tormenting his subjects and torturing his prisoners. It brought Vision great pleasure to see others suffering; it helped him to appreciate how fortunate he was now he had gained a place of power. But lately he had been finding the novelty of other people's pain was wearing off, he had started to become bored. However these ridiculous fairies and their mortal pet were something new. Vision found them moderately interesting, after all that boy seemed to be able to see the new rulers of fairy world and had even dispatched his assassin. He called his men.

"Allow the fairies through, make it look good but don't kill them. They are something new. They may even keep me entertained for a few hours."

The master of the unseen sat back in his throne and stared in boredom out across his domain. He sighed, these fairies better be worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Visions of Hell

AN: Well were nearly at the exciting part so let's get going

_Disclaimer: I Don't own fairly odd parents. REMEMBER IT!!! I don't even own the fairy council characters, they are my brothers idea._

Chapter 7: Visions of Hell

Jacob felt like they had been walking for hours and although they had seen a few patrols; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. They passed through empty street after empty street. Anti Cosmo and Wanda both realised they were being watched; however at this point it didn't really seem to matter, as long as no one got in their way, so they didn't bother to tell the others. It would only make them worry. However it seemed even Anti Wanda had realised something was wrong, even if none of them knew what it was.

Jacob stuck his head round the next corner, his eyes flashing to sapphire as he scanned the area for Unseen patrols. Finding none, he signaled to the others and they hurried around finding themselves in a large complex just in front of the old palace. Of course the fairy monarchy had been deposed thousands of years ago; the palace had served as council building for many millennia. Jacob and the fairies ran over and hid behind a statue of two councilors which Wanda recognised as Scorpio Capricorn and Hamlet Green; councilors of Justice and Defense respectively.

Jacob noticed a small group of Unseen and signaled to the others to duck down behind the statue. Jacob himself crouched down and looked up staring into the eyes of a statue of who he should have recognised as Lord Cylian Croftsen-Dawn the old councils head of intelligence and defense from ancient times.

Staring into the wise face and surrounded by the statues of countless past council fairies Jacob suddenly realised what was wrong.

"There are no fairies!" Jacob realised too late that he had spoken aloud, literally declaring himself to everyone.

The Unseen whirled round and advanced on the fairies; they attempted to run but the invisible figures were too fast. Their exit was cut off and the group was surrounded. Jacob watched as Wanda was kicked to the ground. Meanwhile Cosmo attempted to fend the creatures off with a large piece of timber he had found somewhere, but he didn't last long before it was ripped away from him and used to beat him and Anti Wanda unconscious. From somewhere on his left Jacob heard Anti Cosmo complaining; he briefly wondered how many Unseen were crowded around them, then he felt something connect with the back of his head and he fell forwards. His sight blurred as he lost consciousness; the last thing he saw was the huge imposing statue of Wakefield Claus glaring angrily down at him.

-*-

When Wanda opened her eyes she found herself in a long hallway; it was ornately decorated with a door at each end, something told Wanda that only one of those doors would open. Some inner instinct told her she wouldn't like what she found on the other side.

Wanda crawled across to her husband he woke up after a couple of pokes.

"Huh?" He groaned groggily, "I was having a really great dream. So much cheese."

A voice came from behind Wanda; Anti Cosmo was awake and feeling just as bad as Cosmo.

"Where am I and where's my tea. I know my rights; the Geneva convention has laws about the treatment of prisoners of war."

Jacob and Anti Wanda were both woken immediately the former sat up slowly and blearily but Jacob was instantly awake. He span around and discovered they were alone in the passageway. Getting up he began to cross the hallway to the large double doors. As he approached the large double doors they swung open; which would have seemed more impressive if Jacob had not been able to see the two figures made of green energy holding the doors open.

The group stepped into the room beyond; finding themselves in a large, well decorated room with a raised dais in center. Upon this dais stood a large, intricate patterned throne made of gold, covered with rare gemstones and layered with rich velvet cushions. To the fairies this room looked empty, but Jacob gulped as he saw a huge congregation of Unseen, larger than any of the patrols they had seen and in the middle stood what Jacob assumed was the lord, taller and more imposing than any Unseen Jacob had encountered before.

"Welcome fairies to my domain." A huge voice boomed from the central dais, "I am Vision, new lord of this insignificant little land."

Jacob was beginning to feel very insignificant next to all these powerful magical creatures and decided to speak up.

"What about my species, um... sir?"

"Your unimportant little race will be allowed to exist as long as I find them... amusing."

The huge creature smiled and beckoned to Jacob. The young boy had no choice but to go up and stand on the dais directly in front of the massive, self proclaimed omnipotent lord of Unseen. Although Jacob could not see Vision entirely he got the impression the creature was smiling.

"Well little boy, don't you recognise me. We met when I came to pay my last respects to your late, great uncle."

Jacob cast his mind back and suddenly remembered the movement he had seen in the rain as he had sat by the grave. Vision spoke again.

"Your uncle was an entertaining man Jacob. I almost regretted having to have him assassinated. I can't say the same for many creatures you know; he truly was an incredible human."

It suddenly struck Jacob just what was being implied by the huge creature in front of him.

"But why did you kill him."

"Simple, defense. We were told by our prophets that the only person who could stop my glorious rule was the chosen one. Suffice to say your relative was the only chosen one on your planet. Therefore, we deemed his removal necessary to our domination."

Wanda stepped forwards on to the dais; Jacob had only known her for a few hours but even he could see the fury in her eyes. She looked like she was preparing to rip the Unseen master to shreds.

"You monster. How could you kill an old man."

"Oh it was easy. Something like THIS." The huge figure suddenly burst into visible form and swung his fist sending Wanda flying into the wall.

Jacob finally saw the Unseen properly. Vision was at least ten feet tall, with luminous green skin, wide yellow eyes and sharp teeth and claws. It appeared somewhat like a dragon fused with a large human.

Wanda meanwhile struggled to get up. Vision covered the ground between them with three steps and grabbed the pink haired fairy by the neck; lifting her in to the air.

"Goodbye little pest. I really hoped to have more fun killing you." The king of The Unseen began to tighten his grip crushing the air from the fairies neck. He continued to sneer even as Cosmo charged at him and raised his fists to strike Vision down.

Cosmo had seen what was happening and charged through the door to attack the huge green monster attacking his wife. His blow may have even been enough to knock the Unseen unconscious; but like so many before him Cosmo had underestimated Vision's power. Instead of connecting Cosmo's hand slid right through Vision's stomach as if he was punching treacle. Cosmo barely had time to register surprise before Vision's foot came up and struck him in the chin. Cosmo's head was forced back and Jacob heard a sickening crack as Cosmo's body flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall.

Jacob gasped and ran across to the green haired fairy. Vision simply laughed and dropped Wanda to the floor. She lay there gasping for breath, staring at the gargantuan creature infront of her with even more hatred and disgust than ever before. Vision sneered down at her with contempt that equaled her loathing.

"Fairies are much more interesting; that blow would have killed a human. Still, you creatures break too easily."

Wanda regained her breath and attempted to stand. Jacob watched in despair and decided it was time to speak up.

"Why? Why can't you just go back to where you came from and leave my friends alone."

"I don't need to child, this is where I come from; I have always been here and have no reason to leave."

"What do you mean."

"Why don't you look for yourself."

He turned round at pointed at Cosmo. Jacob's gaze followed his finger, eyes flashing blue. What he saw made Jacob's heart fall. Cosmo's usual glow was gone and instead... Jacob could barely suppress a scream. Working its way along Cosmo's arm; slowly encroaching across his body was...

A spark of luminous green energy.


	8. Chapter 8: Sparks of Destruction

AN: I'm sorry if the last chapter was A bit long but we reached the climax so I should be finished soon.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents Butch Hartman does. I just own the story Jacob and Vision._

Chapter 8: Sparks of Destruction

All he could feel was pain. Cosmo knew he was alive but he didn't really believe it. He tried to raise his head but he could barely move an inch. He vaguely realised something was wrong, his skin was crawling; his arm and the left side of his face felt like they were on fire. He could barely suppress the screams. But something was pushing him onwards; he couldn't remember who he was or had been but he knew one thing. Wanda was in trouble and whoever she was, the only thought left in his empty head was that her safety was important to him... Much more important than his own; he had to help her.

-*-

Wanda was shocked, Jacob speechless; Vision just kept smiling. Even Anti Cosmo and his wife looked slightly surprised. Wanda was the first to recover.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple," Vision spread his arms wide, sneering. "I was a fairy."

"WHAT!"

"I. Was. A. Fairy. I was weak, I was mailable; I was a fool. Of course nothing stays the same for ever; I was experimenting with some chemicals, rather unstable ones at that, and suddenly I was like this." Once again he gestured to himself, "The others I merely changed; their minds belong to me."

Jacob was still staring at where Cosmo lay twitching pitifully. It was enough to make the boy feel ill; but even as he looked on the collapsed mass of fairy began to crawl slowly forward. Cosmo's skin had turned a leathery green and his nails had become claws. He inched painfully closer to Vision raising his head to roar at the lord.

"Leave. My. Friends. ALONE!!!"

-*-

Vision span round quickly just in time to see Cosmo's fist swing into the huge Unseen's face. The huge creature groaned and spat a string of blood onto the floor. He turned to look up and Jacob was surprised to see he was sneering. The Unseen lord rose to his feet and shook his head, sneering even more widely than ever before.

"Finally some amusement. So sad that it comes to late for your friends. Guards dispose of them.

-*-

Cosmo's mind was not only empty but also blurred. He was not even sure why he was going up against the master. But for whatever reason, it was hugely important.

He stumbled forwards again raising his hand in the classic Unseen style but his attack merely passed through Vision without causing injury. Vision smiled bringing his knee up into Cosmo's chest and knocking him to the ground. His foot then came down on the small creature's back.

Seeing this Wanda ran towards her husband but two Unseen moved into the way. She flinched but The Unseen barely made it three steps before they were both knocked backwards. Anti Wanda and her husband had struck the creatures from behind. Anti Cosmo spoke first.

"You go to Cosmo help him we'll hold them off."

"But why?"

"We would never leave our friends to die." He bowed dramatically. "Isn't that right dear."

His wife smiled lopsidedly. Anti Cosmo gave another theatrical gesture and they both disappeared into the crowd of guards. Wanda was suddenly worried. How did the Anti Fairies intend to fight against an enemy that was not only invisible but immune to magic? She didn't have time to worry though she had to help Cosmo.

-*-

Vision's foot came down once again on Cosmo's back; the small figure let out a strangled gasp.

"Your not an Unseen." STAMP "Your not a fairy." STAMP. "YOUR NOTHING!" He brought his foot down stronger than ever before. This blow was capable of killing even a fairy, but before his foot could even touch Cosmo the small fairy was pushed to the side away from Vision's forceful strike. Wanda had leapt at Vision and pushed his victim away from him. She and Cosmo both went skidding across the floor.

The intricate flagstones shattered and splintered under the massive force of Vision's kick; shards ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. Vision gave a malicious laugh.

"How sweet! You get to die together; how very poetic." Vision raised his hand in the classic Unseen style. He roared and brought his hand surging down with incredible speed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallen Angel

AN: Finally Anti Wanda does something important. I like her character but she's so hard to write for.

_Disclaimer: I only own my characters. LIVE WITH IT!_

Chapter 9: The Fallen Angel

Attacking The Unseen directly was one of the dumbest things anyone had ever done; but Anti Wanda was used to doing dumb things. She groaned and attempted to stand but her legs ignored her. What she saw however surprised her; her husbands cane was lying on the ground right infront of her. Her brain took about three minutes to work out why this surprised her. Anti Cosmo always carried that cane; it had replaced his wand when that had been destroyed teaching Foop to use simple magic. If her husbands cane was on the ground there, where was he? Her question answered itself as a strangled yell sounded from her right. Anti Wanda turned to see her husband flailing wildly in the grip of a large Unseen. She was terrified, her husband was about to be killed and even worse; his fate relied on her ability to think quickly.

She made her decision; grabbing her husbands staff and leapt forward.

"Keep off ma hubby." She yelled bringing the cane down on the head of the Unseen. It fell to the ground and when it turned to look at her, the hatred in its eyes had been replaced with confusion.

-*-

The fog in his head was clearing. That blow had released a magic discharge straight into his brain and somehow this had helped him to think. Where was he? What had happened? Who was he?

Wait he knew the answer to that one... What was it.... He was... He was... Jorgan.

That was it! He was Jorgan Von Strangle and he would make sure these Unseen knew it.

-*-

Jacob watched events unfolding from his hiding place behind one of the wall panels. When Vision prepared to strike Cosmo Jacob had almost ran across to save the person he had met earlier that day. The truth was Jacob had always been considered kind of strange by people his own age and he didn't find it easy to make friends. Now he had some he wasn't prepared to lose them. So when the lord of The Unseen had raised his hand for his final attack Jacob had decided he could not just sit by and watch.

Darting out from his hiding place the small boy placed himself directly between the huge figure and his prey. Vision smiled and Jacob shut his eyes tight and waited for the blow to come. But it didn't.

Slowly Jacob opened his eyes and was surprised to see Vision howling in pain, huge red burns covering his hand. Unfortunately for Jacob magical creatures heal quickly and the burns were already disappearing. Jacob reached out and placed a hand on the creatures arm. He was surprised to see burns spreading from his hand where it touched the creatures exposed skin. His touch harmed the self proclaimed lord of fairy world. It was time to free the people. Jacob bought his right hand up and placed it next to his left, gripping tightly into the creatures skin. He wasn't going to let go until Vision undid all the evil he'd done in this world.

-*-

Jorgan's hand came down again and two more Unseen crumpled, as if the ground had been pulled out from under them. He smiled, these creatures may be able to kick the life out of any fairy but Jorgan was one of them and he was **MIGHTY**.

The two anti fairies hurried through the fight dodging blows and trying to reach their fairy counterparts. That Desmodia boy really was quite incredible Anti Cosmo realised. Not only had he managed to injure The Unseen but he had also managed to make the anti fairies think of their counterparts as- was it even possible- friends. Even Anti Wanda knew that this made the boy special. They had to save him and their counterparts.

-*-

Vision let out a roar of pain; he could feel the boys power burning him to his very core. He had felt invincible. He had never stopped to think that the term Chosen One could refer to anyone in the universe. He growled, if he was going down, he was taking the whole universe with him.

Vision swung his second arm up into the air. It would come crashing down on the small boy; then he would die as his friends watched and it would all be over. Vision the lord of The Unseen would escape fate itself.

However as Vision raised his hand someone grabbed hold of it. Jacob swung himself round releasing Vision's arm and gripping instead onto the creatures back.

-*-

Cosmo's mind was feeling less fuzzy; somehow Wanda's presence helped him to grip onto the corners of his mind and keep hold of his memories and thoughts. Wanda would want him to save that boy, he was sure of it. As the huge form of the lord raised its arm Cosmo acted. He gripped the arm digging his talons deep into the thick plated skin, using all his strength to keep it down. Vision however was far stronger than the pathetic green creature infront of him; he simply began to lift Cosmo into the air. The fairy was doomed, this he knew but he had to do it. He struggled against the huge force of the head Unseen's hand; he could practically feel his shoulders parting company with his arms. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight. He was about to loose his grip.

But someone helped him; reached out their hands and put them on his own pulling with him in his struggle against the Unseen. He opened his eyes and saw Wanda struggling with all her might against a force she could never hope to compete against. Neither could he; but together their strengths were equal to Visions. On his left he saw two blue figures grab Vision's other arm; he realised then that, even if he lacked the strength himself his friends would always be there for him. Cosmo smiled closing his eyes as he lost consciousness; he knew in his heart his task was done.

-*-

Vision screamed again, thrashing wildly against the four tiny creatures that held him. But the boy on his back was sapping his strength. Vision felt about as strong as he had been as a fairy and that was pathetic. It wasn't fair, he told himself, fate had swept him up in its hideous grip and played with his ambition like a puppet.

But deep down Vision knew that wasn't true. He had hurt countless people, killed innocent creatures, robbed people of their life. This was no less than he deserved. Besides he was tired, it was time to rest. Vision the monster had had enough time, now it was time for the fairy he had once been to act. Slowly Vision stopped his struggling. He lowered his head and gradually released his power over his servants.

Vision sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his opponents victory. It was time to rest.

Vision sighed again falling to his knees he quietly felt his life slipping away.

It was time to leave. It was time to rest.

It was time for the omnipotent ruler of the Unseen to die.

Vision's lips moved slowly and he fell to his rest. His last words echoing though the halls of the palace.

"I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10: Unseen Endings

AN: This is an epilogue of sorts. It's not important story wise but I need to tie up a few loose ends. Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in FOP. If I did I would be so much richer. I wish I owned FOP. (Wakefield Claus is a character I found on deviant art the other councilors were created by my brother)_

Chapter 10: Unseen Endings

The world seemed quiet as Vision fell. The whole universe stood in perfect silence for a few seconds; as if it knew that a titan had fallen and the innocent could once again rest easy. Then there was chaos. Just before Vision had died he had released his grip on The Unseen. For, unbeknown to the fairies; if Vision had died without revoking his control, all his servants would have died with him. So, chaos reigned. Newly awakened Unseen stared wildly around them; hundreds of them remembering the fairies they had once been. Many of them fainted, others screamed. Wanda merely knelt down next to the unconscious Cosmo, to check he was okay.

Jacob on the other hand slept through this all.

-*-

It was two days before Jacob awoke. He opened his eyes to find a young lady he recognised from the council statues smiling down at him. Luxemba Farfly, head of fairy world communication, was usually a very busy woman; but even she was willing to turn up to honour the greatest savior to fairy world since Timmy Turner. She looked across at her colleagues; Hamlet Green, Scorpio Capricorn, Vato Voltaire (Head of internal affairs) even Wakefield Claus had all excused themselves from their engagements and meetings to be here to congratulate Jacob Desmodia for his bravery. If Jacob had known anything about fairy history he would have been truly amazed. Mr Claus was the first to speak.

"Welcome back Jacob." His voice was flat and cold, his emotion unreadable under the large hood he perpetually wore. "We felt like coming here to thank you today. The Unseen were causing us quite a difficulty."

Voltaire shot him an annoyed glance, "Quite a difficulty? Zis child just saved ze whole of Vairy Vorld." His accent immediately apparent. The head of internal affairs sounded like something out of a bad horror movie.

Scorpio Capricorn was the next to come up. The head of fairy world justice nearly shook Jacob's hand off. He and Hamlet Green then both mumbled hasty congratulations before disappearing in a flurry of magic. Jacob wasn't surprised they were VERY busy men. Luxemba tutted and proceeded forwards more slowly than her two colleagues. Jacob noticed that all of the council had incredibly different styles. Scorpio Capricorn was obviously intelligent but had seemed slightly hasty; his long white hair nearly a blur of movement. Hamlet Green had had a very meticulous attitude, his speech had taken twice as long as his partners and he had been constantly fiddling with a strand of his ginger hair. Claus was very secretive and calculating; staring at Jacob from his place in the corner, as if he was trying to look through the boy. Vato Voltaire was incredibly rushed and very open but still sounded authoritative; his lightening blond hair and goatee making him look slightly creepy.

Luxemba on the other hand proved more graceful and in Jacob's opinion a lot more approachable. She stopped infront of the bed Jacob was lying on and smiled sympathetically.

"I hope this isn't too sudden Jacob, but we wanted to thank you in person. Official letters always seem so detached. We just thought you deserved recognition for saving our entire species from the corrupt rule of a tyrannical dictator." She checked a small pocket watch and suddenly switched to a more business like tone, "We really have to go now Jacob but we wish you a speedy recovery. It was nice to meet you." She stood up and poofed away followed by Vato.

Only Wakefield Claus remained. He stood fully and Jacob realised he was slightly taller than the rest of the council (By fairy standards they were all large anyway). As Claus crossed the room Jacob could feel power emanating from him. He could literally see the magic that flowed out of each of the councilors. It struck him just how powerful the people he had just met were; very few fairies would ever talk to these people in person.

Claus continued across the room without one speck of light even falling on his face. The fairy could have been anyone and Jacob would never of known. Wakefield reached the door and opened it looking out into the corridor.

"He's awake. You may enter now."

Wakefield stood back and allowed four people to enter. Cosmo, Wanda, Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo had all been waiting for Claus's signal to enter. They looked a lot healthier than they had in the last battle against Vision although Cosmo's skin was still slightly greenish. They smiled and all congratulated Jacob warmly. Anti Cosmo stepped forwards smiling almost as widely as Cosmo usually did.

"Well done Jacob my boy. Things are looking bright for both fairies and anti fairies now."

Wanda also smiled, "Yes well done. You just saved all our lives." Jacob blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "On top of that you actually managed to get Anti-fairy World to cooperate with the fairies."

Wakefield Claus interrupted, "We have to work together to survive Wanda. The anti fairies were hit just as hard as us by Vision's reign." The voice had the same calm quality as Jacob's school teacher and for a moment the boy could imagine Mr Blakewater under the cape. He almost laughed at the thought of his teacher controlling fairy world.

He suddenly remembered something, "What about The Unseen."

Wanda smiled "Without Vision their minds are free, their being reintegrated back into society and we should all be back on our feet and working together in a few weeks."

"Did they turn back? I mean back into fairies."

Wakefield Claus looked down at Jacob sympathetically; for a few seconds Jacob saw a strand of hair hanging down over a severe face. Then it was gone; Jacob wasn't even sure he'd seen it. Before he had time to pursue this line of thought Claus spoke.

"I'm sorry Jacob but this isn't a fairy story, no pun intended. The Unseen are completely immune to even their own magic. Their poison defense has stopped all medicines from entering their system. Even surgery doesn't work, their skins to hard. Besides some of them are happier as Unseen, especially Jorgan. One way or another The Unseen are here to stay Jacob."

Jacob smiled; he thought back. Did it really matter that some people were fairies, Pixies, Anti Fairies or Unseen? As long as they all worked together the world would just keep getting closer to paradise. He smiled up at his friends. Two blue and two brightly coloured figures smiled back. Jacob thought calmly back to the funeral that had started all of this. It seemed so far away.

But there had been Pixies, Wiccans and who knew what else. The world was full of things the normal person would dismiss as fiction. There was so much out there; a whole world to find. And with his eyes Jacob wouldn't miss a second of it.


End file.
